


Stars Turning High Up Above

by Navygoldstars



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Nightmares, Protectiveness, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navygoldstars/pseuds/Navygoldstars
Summary: An escape gone awry becomes Michael Guerin’s worst nightmare.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 50





	Stars Turning High Up Above

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Michael and Alex are going to be going through so much these last few episodes and wanted to share some parallels! Tried to channel my inner Michael and Max for cosmic love confessions. 
> 
> Title comes from Kina Grannis' "Somebody Loved."
> 
> Rain turns the sand into mud  
> Wind turns the trees into bone  
> Stars turning high up above  
> And you turn me into somebody loved

He was running for his life with Alex’s hands entwined in his. Hearts pounding and palms sweating, the doors slammed shut around them. He and Alex were being trapped like prey. Jesse and Flint must have seen their escape on the cameras by now. 

The risk was work it. Michael didn’t have time to process who the villains were anymore. He was desperate to get Alex out.

This place was eerily similar to Caulfield with cold cells, metal doors and long concrete hallways. They dashed down a stairwell onto the bottom level. Michael could clearly see the exit. _They were almost free_. Alex was breathing heavily behind him, adrenaline keeping him from collapsing.

Michael was taken off guard when a thick plastic barrier began descending just before the exit door. He began to crouch to sneak through when he suddenly he felt a push from behind and stumbled forward. He whipped back around, stunned and strangely disconnected. The slam of the barrier on the ground was jarring and final.

And Alex was on the other side.

The screeching blare of a detonation countdown sequence filled the room.

“No Alex!” He raced back to the door. His hand still tingled from where he had been clutching Alex’s moments before.

The memory of Caulfield and holding his mother’s hand for the first and last time burst into his brain. The door was heartbreakingly familiar. _Damn it,_ _this could not be the last time he saw Alex._

Michael shoved his palms into his eyes and pulled at his hair before slamming his fists against the impenetrable obstruction uselessly.

Alex, eyes glossy, held a palm up to the barrier in front of him and rested his forehead there. His hair was windswept, cheeks red, and he was exhaling slowly to catch his breath. Michael mirrored him, tears forming and starting to spill down his face.

“Michael.” Alex said brokenly. “I _promised_ I would keep you safe. You have to go! Max and Isobel need you. They’re your family! I’m just--”

“ _You’re my family, Alex_!” Alex’s face crumpled at Michael’s breaking voice. They lifted their heads to make eye contact.

“I love you!” Michael lungs burned but Alex needed to know. “When I was seventeen, you made me feel like I could have a home here. And I don’t know... I guess my heart never learned because I still do but it’s _you_. I don’t know why I didn’t realize it sooner. You’re my home. I’m in love with you, Alex! Please don’t leave me here.”

The alarms countdown rhythm was increasingly faster. Time was running out. Alex’s whole being was drawn to Michael, soft brown eyes pinning him in his spot.

“Michael, we're always saying goodbye, aren't we?" Alex was trying and failing to blink back his own tears. "When I was 17, I fell in love with the most amazing person I had ever met. He’s kind, he cares even when he shouldn’t, he loves his family and he’s standing right in front me. You asked me at the reunion what did I want. I want to go home. With you. I _never_ stopped loving you Michael.”

Rage and grief consumed Michael. There was always something or someone in the way. Jesse Manes, deployments, their own fears and now a literal barricade. 

He opened his mouth and inhuman howl emanated from the depths of his soul. His telekinesis was a volcano ready to erupt. It had never felt like this before but in his weary bones, he knew he could save Alex. 

He raised his hands toward the barrier. Michael felt like every atom was in his control to manipulate and destroy. 

It began to tremble and crack. Alex stepped back as the material evaporated like water before their eyes. Alex crashed into him and enveloped him in an embrace that was pure solace.

They hadn't noticed Jesse and Flint Manes emerging from the shadowy hall, guns raised and intent on their targets. He and Alex reacted instantly and stumbled out of the exit into the harsh daylight. Still, he heard the pops of gunfire and braced himself for the impact of bullets.

* * *

Michael’s shoulder was being shaken roughly. His eyes shot open, vision blurry as he tried to focus. His whole body tensed up and his fists clenched, crumpling up a paper beneath. The bomb schematic. It was nowhere near done. He must have passed out exhausted trying to finish it.

“Hey, hey Michael! It’s me, it’s me! Are you okay?” _Alex_. Michael could see him clearly now. His right eye was swollen, hair tousled, black t-shirt torn across the abdomen revealing a superficial slice and his lip was split. He was favoring his leg slightly where he stood. But, he was alive. He was amazingly alive and real and looking at him with so much concern it broke his heart.

“Alex—” Michael stood shakily and exhaled, relieved. Alex’s hand slid off his shoulder.

“Michael, we have to go! They told me they had taken you and I just-- I couldn't believe what they were trying to make you do." Alex glared, shaking his head "I knocked Flint out but I don’t think we have much time.”

Michael grabbed at the schematics hurriedly and ripped off the handkerchief covering his hands, tossing it into the bin by the desk. Alex’s eyes widened. Michael reached for Alex’s hand and clasped it firmly. There was so much they had to talk about. Michael wasn't going to waste time any longer. But for now, they settled on safety.

They jumped into the unmarked car and shocked it into acceleration. The tires rumbled as they peeled into the desert back towards Roswell. In the night sky, the stars aligned and were at peace. 


End file.
